My Little B-Rabbit
by monkeyskater234
Summary: What if B-Rabbit discovers the Easter bunny? Cute one-shot about AlicexOz relating to Easter. Enjoy! :)


**Alice P.O.V**

Sharon Reinsworth, despite her feminine appearance, could be quite feisty. Many gentlemen across the land attempt to "pick her up" using such a cheesy line, only receiving a bonk from her amazingly powerful fan.

Gil Nightray... a.k.a... seaweed head, was not too bad himself either. Although, he may be slightly clingy, over-protective, and most definitely annoying, he was loyal. I adore him for that. Then again, I argue with him twenty-four seven.

Oz Vessalius, a blonde, bubbly, boy who is somewhat of a player. He is _my_ "manservant," and will be loyal to me no matter what condition. I entrust my life to him, and he feels the same as well.

And there was me... Alice! I'm most obviously the leader of the group, the reason the gang is still alive. It isn't a surprise. I am the strength of this team.

In boredom, I hung upside down on the couch, as Sharon took a sip from her cup of tea, delicately. Oz was flipping through a book he always had around with him, and Gil, hat over his eyes, hands across his chest, probably snoozing away.

Soon a grey- haired, man in his twenties, came into the room cheerfully, humming a delightful tune, breaking the tedious atmosphere.

Break Xerxes, or what I like to call him... Clown. His pale face, blood-red pupils, and immediate change of emotions, all sent chills down my spine. He was definitely masochistic... no sadistic, I don't know! He always decides to change his expression in a blink of an eye.

"What are you so happy about, clown?" I asked bluntly.

"Easter!" Break piped happily, carrying a lovely decorated egg in one hand, and a weaved basket in another.

"Easter," I sat up, suddenly interested. "What the heck is an easter?"

"Oh, I forgot that was today," Oz shut the book close, and placed it on the table.

"Easter is wonderful!" Break leaned over the couch and whispered unto Gil's ear, loud enough so we could all hear. "Isn't that right, Gilly?"

This made his eyes swing open, and he immediately spang up. "Gah!"

Break chuckled brightly as if nothing had happen, swinging his long sleeves around.

My blood began to boil for no reason. "You still haven't told me what the hell this easter thing is!" I waved my arms around, finally getting everyone's attention. Yeah... if you hadn't notice, I've got an anger issue. What... you've got a problem with that!? Why don't you tell that to my fist!?

Sharon placed her cup down calmly, oh abyss, this means trouble.

"Alice, how many times have I told you? Please calm down and wait for your turn."

"I...I'm sorry, S...sharon..." I mumbled in all guilt, humiliation and fear. I swear, if she hadn't been so persuasive and scary, I've would've already break her dainty little neck.

"Alice, if you really want to know, Easter is a wonderful and bright season. Color dyed eggs, weaved baskets and the best of them all the; Easter bunny," Oz chuckled.

"I thought the best of all is the sweets," Break bit into a chocolate in his basket.

"What's an Easter bunny?" I continued to interrogate.

"Well, it's this person... dressed in a bunny costume. I'm not sure, but I've known it's been one of my favorite characters for years," Oz blushed furiously.

"Hm..." I cupped my hands on my chin. "You mean, like me?" I began to stroke my hair. "I'm a B-Rabbit."

Oz chuckled at my obliviousness once again. "Yeah, sort of."

"The Easter bunny sounds... amazing!" My eyes beamed in fascination. "Considering it's much like me." I flipped my hair proudly.

"Don't be so full of yourself, rabbit girl. You're not as fantastic as you think," Gil retorted.

"Shut up, Seaweed Head! I'll believe whatever I want!" I stomped.

"Go ahead! You'll end up regreting if you do so!" Gil chided.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-"

Soon a bonk fell on both of our heads.

"Start acting like adults. Especially you, Gil," Sharon ordered.

"Haha," I pointed my finger mockingly at Gil.

"You too, Alice! You are practically 100 years!"

"In my defense, I've been stuck in the abyss for so long, I'm practically clueless! Besides, my age froze during those years. So logically, I'm just as old as you and Oz are," I pointed out proudly.

"You dare to argue with me?" Sharon asked in a dark, eerie tone.

Suddenly, I regret ever saying anything after all. "N...no! Sorry, Sharon-sama," I bowed quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said, deadpanned.

* * *

**Oz P.O.V**

The few hours stuck in the abyss, was definitely not pretty.

Just after his fifteenth birthday, he was thrown into this dark, endless pit filled with bizarre creatures, but honestly, Alice may be the most.

She was the only non-human-eating chain, and had an appearance of a human as well. I've created a contract with her, allowing her to use my life span.

I haven't regretted anything yet. It was all worth it, considering I'm out of the damn hell.

Alice soon poked her head through my door. "Oz?" she mumbled quietly.

"Yeah?"

"M...may I come in?"

Before I could even suppress a breath, she swung the door fully open and stood crossed arm, leaning on the door. "Of course, I could enter my 'manservant's' room." She declared.

Despite of her cold, selfish, stingy attitude, I can't seem to distance myself from such an amazing, beautiful, cute creature. Alice... my little B-Rabbit.

"Do you need anything?" I smiled, despite all I've been through, I'm always overjoyed to see her face.

"Yeah," she muttered coldly. "You've said you like the easter bunny, correct?"

"I've recalled saying that," I chuckled at her sudden question.

"Oh," She turned away, blushing a bit. "I just wanted to know. Anyways, see you later."

"Wait!"

"What?" she whirled around at my call.

"Oh, well," I scratched my head, reluctant to question her. "Was... was that all? Why'd you ask?"

To my surprise, she began to smile. "You'll see."

I didn't know what she was getting herself into, nor what she had thought, but I decided to leave it up to her.

* * *

Several hours later, Alice had poked her head through the door again.

"Oz?"

"Your back?"

"What, is that such a bad thing!?" She snapped, a bit insulted.

"No, I mean... I was quite curious on what you are planning," I mumbled softly.

"Who said I have anything in mind?" She grumbled.

"I mean... I just assumed..."

She soon swung the door open, and stepped in. Wearing a bunny eared headband, her same button up shirt, black shorts, laced boots, and a big ribbon around her neck.

My jaw hung open as my eyes widened at the sight. Though her expression contradicted from her costume, she was definitely cute. Where'd she find the bunny head band anyway?

"A...Alice..."

"Yeah, this didn't go as planned. I've tried to chase down a man in a bunny suit around town, then attempted to put Gil in a bunny suit, but he refused. So I've decided, that it would be easier to present myself." She crossed her arms while pouting in humilation. Anyone could clearly see she was embarrassed, considering she was blushing furiously.

My body moved on it's on and I soon clutched unto Alice's collar and my lips met hers. I couldn't help it! She was super adorable, who could resist? The whole look, and what she has gone through to get me an easter bunny, it was all too cute. I could have a nosebleed anytime now.

"H...hey," Alice muttered when I finally released.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Happy Easter, Idiot," Alice finally muttered.

* * *

**Happy Easter Everyone!**

**Just wanted to create this little one-shot. Since it fits the mood perfectly. **

**I mean, B-Rabbit, Easter? Haha! (I'm not that witty) **

**No, I've just started reading some "Pandora Hearts Fanfic" and I thought, hey, Easter could really fit the mood perfectly! **

**So, hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Like always...**

**Until next time**

**-monkeyskater234**


End file.
